


Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

by Furud



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Background Het, Begging, Bottom!Dan, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Phil, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Marking, Restraints, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, hole spanking, praising and humilliation i dont even know anymore, sub Dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furud/pseuds/Furud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dan wondered.<br/>It was a slow build, it started like simple curiosity, a random passing thought but it had stacked long enough that sometimes when he couldn’t sleep at night it was almost like he couldn’t think of anything else.</p><p>(Or the fic where Phil is a kinky shit and Dan is too nosy for his own good)</p><p>Русский Версия: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4577277</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then think of what you did

Dan had always wondered.

He had been living with Phil for enough time, and they were best friends after all. He knew Phil’s cheerful amazingphil persona was, at least, half true. It wasn’t that noticeable, but it ran deep. Most people wouldn’t notice, even. If you met Philip Lester for two hours for a collab you might as well think he was always that bubbly adorable human. You wouldn’t be wrong, but he had…his moments as Dan would call them.

Moments when he would make the dirtiest joke with a straight face, or when Dan accidentally read his browsing history and saw the kinkiest shit he had ever read. Hell, he was almost vanilla compared to the bdsm/kitten/total submission/toys play he saw, because obviously after reading that he had to watch it. Just for science. Moment when he would bring someone home (which wasn’t often, maybe 2 or 3 times a year) and he would listen, completely against his will of course, but whatever Phil did to them, they would make these noises like they were getting heaven and hell at the same time. And the morning after, that glassy satisfied look…

So Dan wondered.

It was a slow build, it started like simple curiosity, a random passing thought but it had stacked long enough that sometimes when he couldn’t sleep at night it was almost like he couldn’t think of anything else.

He couldn’t help it. He had to see.

Phil hadn’t brought anyone home since December, with the book and the tour and the hell that was editing almost one video per day for spooky week. They had been busy as hell so when they got a week off, he knew it was going to happen.

Sure enough, when he proposed Phil to go to the club, instead of getting the usual wrinkly face he received a quick yes and a relieved look. He could understand him, they were both males on their twenties, and your right or left hand just wasn’t good enough sometimes. Hell, he wished to take someone home too, but he was on a mission.

* * *

As soon as they hit the club, Phil scouted the surroundings. Dan was studying his expressions on the sly, as he ordered drinks for both of them. It was their usual place, a kinda VIP club where they were sure the privacy was at its peak, so they didn’t need to worry about someone outing their shenanigans. The lights in the club were cool, not epilepsy inducing as some other clubs, and music was loud but not deafening. It was nice and the perfect place to have a quick chat before taking someone home.

They had been drinking for an hour or so, just chatting around but Phil had been growing restless, bouncing his leg a little until he saw something that caught his attention

“Dan I’m …” Phil waved to the other side of the club.

Dan nodded quickly “Sure sure” he raised his coctel with a smile which Phil mirrored, before turning around and making his way awkwardly through the dancing floor. Dan straightened up from the where he was leaning in the bar to see Phil’s destination, when someone got in front of him, blocking the view.

“Excuse me do you mind?” snapped Dan at the person before taking a good look. It was a lad, looked his age or even a bit older. Blonde. Tall, not Dan’s height but almost. Enough not to make kisses awkward with a cranked neck he thought vaguely. And hot, with a smile that told Dan that he was aware of that fact and mostly, an interested look.

“Can I buy you something?” asked the guy leaning to talk his ear, unnecessarily, but sending shivers down his spine with how the stranger’s breath had caressed his rather sensitive neck. The guy smiled and Dan’s resolution flailed a bit. But it didn’t crumble.

“No I’m sorry I’m…”

“Dan?”

He turned. Phil had a dark haired girl pressed against his side, giggling and looking at Phil like every subscriber did on their meet and greets. He had an arm around her waist and Dan’s eyes went from there to his face. His friend raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, looking from Dan to the blonde guy with curiosity “Sorry to interrupt. Do you have your keys? I’m heading back early”

Dan fumbled with his jacket pockets. Found his keys and his wallet, so he nodded to Phil who smiled at him, with that annoying tongue-poking-though-his-teeth smirk and left.

“Is that your boyfriend? Are you into sharing?” the guy was getting closer, getting an arm on his side trapping him against the bar and Dan mentally scoffed at the very anime move.

“No that’s…my roommate” he glanced to the entrance door where Phil was disappearing with his date

“Oh ok” said the guy blinking confused and slowly stepping back a bit “Sorry am I getting the wrong signal? My gaydar hasn’t failed in ages” he looked truly concerned, rubbing his chin

“No no, your gay radar is ok” he patted him awkwardly in the arm “Usually I would love to? But eh, not tonight sorry I’ve gotta go” he apologized following Phil.

* * *

In between waiting on a cold dark London streets waiting for his uber being overly paranoid that some demon or the Ring’s girl would appear and the chitchat of the driver who seemed almost happy to tell him his life story while the traffic trapped them, quite the amount of time passed and he didn’t know how long had Phil and the girl had been in the flat already.

He arrived quietly, trying to hear. Of course, almost as soon as he climbed the stairs he could hear the girl moaning loudly, even if the walls muffled it a bit. Leaving his jacket and shoes on their living room he approached silently to Phil’s room.

The door was open.

Either Phil had been stupidly careless, or they were too much in the zone to worry about it, but the door was open. Not completely, just halfway through. It was almost too perfect and for one moment Dan doubted. Licking his lips he stopped. Could he do this? What was he even doing? What was he after? He wanted to know, but when he knew, what will he do with that knowledge?

His small existential crisis stopped when the girl moaned startling him. He needed to know.

Peeking through, he saw them.

They were kissing on Phil’s bed, she was almost naked while he was only shirtless, and so he wondered why the girl was making such noises. But then he saw Phil’s hand moving between them, and felt his pants tighten at the dirty thought of him not bothering to take the panties off, just pulling them aside and… “It feels so good. But I need...” she started talking but trailed off, flushing.

Phil shushed her, sliding down the bed while she threw her head back, getting between her thighs, and giving Dan a perfect view of her soaked panties. He started running his fingers carefully against her opening, and she rolled her hips, just rubbing herself against his fingers, making him chuckle

“You like that. You love it” he whispered confidently making Dan’s cock twitch in his pants. Where was his awkward friend? Phil stood up again, pulling her panties down, freeing one leg and getting his cock out. The girl whispered something that made Phil laugh and grabbing her legs he dragged her across the bed getting her exactly where he wanted, getting the condom on “I’m going to fuck you baby. You want that?” the girl was desperate, chanting yesyesyes while Phil slid in one slow thrust

And that’s when Dan was stupid enough to shift his weight on the floor making the freaking floor creak. Immediately Phil turned his head, watching him standing there like an idiot with a hard on spying them. He froze with panic, didn’t had really an explanation. He knew he should stop looking and leave but suddenly Phil moved, turning the girl around so she had her back to the door and without breaking eye contact with him he started moving again, started fucking her hard and fast.

Dan couldn’t stop looking now, black fringe all tousled and pushed back, the way his pale frame didn’t look so lanky when he was pounding into those open legs, his shoulders wide as ever, and above all, the way Phil was looking at him know, eyes unblinking and dark.

Phil hitched up the girl’s leg even higher, changing the pace and setting a slower but deeper fucking, and then he opened his mouth “Feels good? Little cunt stretched wide around my big dick” he talked shamelessly, northern accent in the deep voice getting more noticeable “Feel so good around me. So tight and wet” she was shoving her hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust, making little whines and whimpers like she was unable to speak from the pleasure, and they were getting louder, probably getting close when Phil stopped abruptly, getting it out and teasing her further grasping his cock and rubbing the tip over her pussy a few times

“Beg me for it” he said lowly and he wasn’t looking at her. At some point Dan got a hand inside his pants apparently since he could grip the base of his erection and not come on the spot

“Please don’t stop please” said the girl tightening her legs around his waist

Dan bit his lips, he couldn’t, the girl would notice, he couldn’t trust himself to raise enough his voice, to make the words come out of his mouth, he couldn’t. And the fucked up thing was, he wanted to. His need must be obvious to Phil, who groaned, his hips stuttering for a second, dragging a moan from the girl too.

“Touch yourself then”

He and the girl complied, she got her hand between their bodies, and Dan started pumping in his hand quickly, impossibly hard as Phil resumed his pace, getting quickier and impaling himself in the girl while she rubbed her clit.

Dan was feeling ultra-sensitized, precome leaking on his fist and every nerve ending zinging, the way his nipples were rubbing against the shirt, to his upper thighs and his crotch where he couldn’t be satisfied with the skinny jeans restricting his hand movements. Just by the way that Phil kept looking at him he was almost there too, hearing the wet sounds of her cunt, making the thrusts fluid as he slammed into her. She was just taking it, moaning like she was getting paid for it, and he wondered what it would be to be her, to get Phil inside him, fucking him like a slut, a thick cock pounding in his ass mercilessly while that voice told him how good it felt…

He gripped the door’s frame and after just a couple more of tugs he came hard inside his pants, biting his fist to stifle a moan, breathing heavily and feeling his legs made of jell-o.

Didn’t even bother to check if Phil was still looking before turning around and getting inside his room.

 


	2. Tell or Show

They haven’t talked about “It”. That night. Dan went to his room and the girl left in the morning. He had fallen asleep quickly, prompted by the booze no doubt. But it had been a restless sleep, filled with strange dreams and a general sense of anxiety that had continued along the next days, prompted by Phil’s behavior.

Or the lack of a strange behavior. The morning after, Dan had gone out of his room, his plan was to get his cereal box and take it to his room, where he would live in shame to avoid any awkward talks till he ran out of cereal. But Phil was already in the kitchen, and had greeted him as always, asking what would be best to watch, FMA or X-files? He had continued like that on the following days, to the point that Dan had wondered if the whole thing had been some kind of brain-fart-dream.

But he knew it wasn’t, it had been extremely vivid, the sounds, the images…and plus his jeans had a very obvious spot on the front that he had washed guiltily as soon as he could. So, no. Not a dream.

It’s not like he wanted to talk about it. What is the right and polite way to say to your best friend “Hey I’m sorry for jerking off watching you and someone else fucking, and by the way why the frick did you continued when you saw me?” Yeah, no.

But also he was going mad, feeling the only one twitchy and awkward while Phil continued smiling and making videos and looking up at him with those sparkly and clear blue eyes that couldn’t possibly be the dark ones that had been on him as he asked him to beg for it…

He was getting lost on relieving that moment again, he thought, watching the word document where he was supposed to write the script for the next video. He just couldn’t focus.

“Dan?”

He turned his head around. Phil was peeking through his door with the same innocent look as always. It was downright infuriating “Yes Phil?”

“Sorry I didn’t want to interrupt it’s just…do you remember that thing, from the BBC they had invited us to?

“Um yeah?” the executives had sent an email a couple weeks ago, it was a dinner that they couldn’t skip

“It’s today…”

Crap.

He must have made some kind of face, because Phil opened his eyes “I know! I forgot about it too. We can go and just leave early at least, it starts at 6”

Dan turned around to watch the computer clock, and back to Phil “Sounds like a plan. Let me finish this and take a shower. We can leave in half an hour” said gesturing the screen.

Phil eyes went to the blank word page and back to Dan’s face “Sure. Call me when you are ready so I can call the cab” and he left

Dan sighed, rubbing up his temples. It was going to be a long evening and he could tell already. At least the BBC party always had wine.

* * *

“Fuck!” he said falling on the stairs face down.

“Dan are you okay?” he heard the concerned voice of Phil

There had been wine alright in the party. Between the uneasiness of talking to the BBC people that had the power to cancel the show if they said something very wrong, and the Phil thing, he had took a bit more than he should have. Not downright getting drunk more like, slightly intoxicated.

Phil had pulled him up, leaving his hands on Dan’s shoulders “Can you go up on your own?” a true friend, Philip Lester. Even if he looked a bit amused by his fall

“I can walk” he answered, shrugging his hands off

“Let me lock down here, don’t fall again!” Phil added, turning around and taking his keys as Dan made his slow but secure way up, wondering why the hell they had choosen somewhere with so many fucking stairs.

As soon as he got to their floor he made a beeline to the couch, sighing as he let himself down on his spot.

“Do you want some water?”

Peering through one eye he saw Phil taking off his jacket, and he realized he had his jacket on too so he mirrored him, thinking about his question “Yeah. But I feel like Ribena with vodka too”

Phil chuckled a bit “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Let me get you water at least” and with that he disappeared to the kitchen

Dan closed his eyes again. World wasn’t spinning as it usually did with more alcohol so he couldn’t be more than tipsy. But then again, the little voice in his head that appeared when he wasn’t in his five senses (that prevented him for doing things he would regret later) was talking shit, so who knew.

He heard Phil coming back. Heard him sitting by his side, close enough to feel his warm, almost close enough to touch.

“Here” Dan opened his eyes, there was a glass of water in front of him. He took it, sipping it, watching his own feet next to Phil’s, feeling the coldness hitting his throat.

“Do you need anything else?”

Why he must be this way, he thought, turning to look at him. He wanted to irritate him somehow. Make him lose control a bit. 

“We never talk about sex” he blurted out. Phil eyes snapped open and Dan would feel ashamed of himself if he was sober

“Dan” came the warning tone of voice, Phil’s whole body moving back, away from him.

“Wait. Just tell me. Tell me what you do to them” he pleaded, his hands moving to grip Phil’s shirt before he could stand up

Their eyes connected. Phil had stopped moving, staring into his eyes. He was the first to break the gaze, trembling.

“What do you want me to tell you?” Dan felt even more shivers, hearing his friend's voice go from normal deep to freaking velvet.

“I…don’t know” he couldn’t think straight, Phil had taken his hands from his wrists, gently tearing them from his shirt and had interlaced his fingers with Dan’s on one hand. But that wasn’t the hand Dan was watching, but his left hand, that Phil had raised to his mouth.

“I could tell you. You know, I start by kissing them. You can’t skip the kissing Dan, it’s pretty important. Then if she’s good, you reward her sliding a hand up her shirt. You use your fingers, and then when she’s gasping, you use your mouth” licking his lips Phil kissed Dan fingers, raising his eyes to look directly at him. Dan couldn’t begin to react “You start by biting a bit. Not hard yet, just enough for them to feel it. Then you start sucking on them” for every action, Phil was demonstrating it on Dan fingers, getting the tips of them on his mouth, making a slight suction that had Dan shifting unintentionally. Phil seemed to notice, taking them out of his mouth and kissing the back of his hand, before returning to a lazy lick on the fingers  


“By then she has already spread out her legs. They get so wet if you talk them through it. If you call them names. Baby. Pretty little girl. Slut” every word seemed to have a direct link to Dan’s crotch, he was already half hard just hearing him talk “When they get really, really wet, you can go down on them” he flicked with his tongue between his index and middle fingers, separating them and dragging his lips on them, muttering against them “You have to fuck them with your mouth first Dan” he held tighter Dan’s hand that had started to shake, and wriggled his tongue in the space between the fingers, starting a slow thrusting, like he was opening up the space for something bigger

“Fuck Phil” he keened, and Phil pulled apart, leaving his fingers glistening and as wet as he was on his pants

“That’s what you wanted to know? I could tell you what to do next, but you have already seen it don’t you?”

Dan felt his face getting even more red, his ears burning with shame, wrenching his wrists from Phil’s hold and standing up “I-i…I didn’t meant to”

“Yes you did” came the immediate reply, making Dan flinch as Phil stood up too facing him “Dan, do you want me to tell you what I do to them or do you want me to show you?”

And for the second time, Dan ran.


	3. Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if his body felt spent his mind wasn’t, and all those fantasies of Phil fucking him weren’t helping as much as just fueling his imagination for more and more scenarios.

 

Phil didn’t follow him, either.

When Dan mustered the courage to go out the next day, he was watching tv already, feet propped up in the couch and with a bowl of Dan’s cereal on his knees. He didn’t turn around when he got into the room, but Dan could see the way his shoulders tensed up, so he was sure he had heard him. Unsure of what to do, he went to the kitchen to get his own bowl of cereal and returned, sitting down next to him.

None of them talked for about 20 minutes into the anime, the tension rising in the way they kept stiff trying not to touch each other, until Dan couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Phil…” he started, hesitant

“Dan” interrupted firmly Phil, without looking at him “Its ok. You don’t have to say anything, it was my fault” he wasn’t looking at him, his eyes fixed on his lap “You were drunk. I shouldn’t have…done weird things” it was so easy to notice when Phil blushed, his almost translucent face getting pink across the bridge of his nose “Forget it, ok?”

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t, he wouldn’t, he just didn’t _want_ to.

Or at least his body didn’t want to; it was plain ridiculous to wake up with a boner for a fifth day on a row, and at ungodly hours (like 9 am). He was taking care of it, boy he did, wanking before breakfast or after tea, fingering himself hard and fast on the shower trying to muffle his sounds biting his fist, sliding against the cold wall when he realized that even if his body felt spent his mind wasn’t, and all those fantasies of Phil fucking him weren’t helping as much as just fueling his imagination for more and more scenarios.

“Good morning D-slice”

He almost jumped. He had been staring at the pancakes with the spatula on hand getting lost on his thoughts. It happened a lot recently. To be honest he was a bit ashamed, was he some kind of sexual deviant who would let pancakes burn because he was thinking about sex? He flipped the pancakes quickly. They were almost burnt, or how he preferred to call them, a slightly smoked gourmet soft pastry, by Daniel Howell. Oh yeah. All those cooking shows surely paid off on knowledge about how to give pretentious names to daily stuff.

Luckily Phil didn’t notice his struggle, as he was too busy staring at his phone, tapping on it while a catchy tune played, opening the fridge, taking the milk and setting the coffee maker all with just one free hand.

“Hey. Are you still playing that game?” he asked as he recognized the melody

“I’ve almost got all the cats! But Tubbs keeps coming to eat the food” Phil answered getting his favorite mug and pouring his coffee, eyes still glued to the phone. True skillz.

“I don’t understand a thing you said, but I feel spiritually connected with that Tubbs” he placed the less burnt pancakes on Phil’s plate, artistically drizzling extra maple syrup on them to mask the darker spots. A true masterpiece.

He served himself pancakes, and shut off the stove. Turning around he noticed Phil’s looks for the first time. He was leaning against the glass door of the kitchen, his usually perfect hair was bed-messy and he had pushed it back. He was wearing glasses, and was down to boxers and a plaid shirt unbuttoned while he was sipping his coffee. He had fucking stubble.

It wasn’t fair.

It just wasn’t. Normal persons would wake up looking like shit, like the rest of the world. But of course Phil didn’t and normalness leads to sadness and Dan’s lower regions were very happy indeed.

He tried to think about horrible diseases and concentrating just in case the Force was real and would make it go down. It wasn’t working.

Phil finally closed the app, and eyed the pancakes happily “We haven’t had pancakes in a while! Maybe this some kind of premonition that my fic is going to come true”

“Sure Phil. Except you are not sprouting a finger from your chest and I never cook with my leather pants on” it was a miracle he could form such complex sentence

His friend raised his eyes taking a look at him. Dan avoided the eye contact, but that meant his sight roamed down, to the five-o-clock shadow of stubble that Phil grew so easily, extending even more downwards the pale neck with the tantalizing manly adam’s apple that were above the open shirt that was exposing just a hint of collarbone, to the sides where Phil’s shoulders stretched the fabric as he shifted

He was biting his lips and hard and he couldn’t stop staring

“Fuck, Dan”

It was rare enough that Phil swore so he looked up and fuck, it was even worse to see his eyes behind the sexy glasses staring back.

“You can’t look at me like that”

He gulped, feeling his ears getting hot. “I’m not looking at you like anything”

“Liar” Phil replied, enunciating the word clearly

Dan bit back any kind of answer he might have tried, looking as his friend let his phone on the counter, pancakes and app forgotten. He shifted, his throat was very dry, as Phil came closer. He took a step back and his back hit the wall, looking down, looking everywhere but Phil, but he was right up his personal space and Dan was just freaking starting to sweat.

“Look at me”

It wasn’t a ‘please look at me’ or a ‘whats wrong look at me’ it had sounded harsh, a direct order. He looked at Phil. The fucker was _smirking_.

“You are all flustered” he let out a breathy laugh, tongue poking through his teeth “Wanting this so bad” he raised a hand, taking Dan’s chin and keeping it up “Are you going to be a good bitch Dan? No sarcastic remarks, no fighting for dominance, no more running away. If you say yes, you are in for this time. If you say no, you can leave and we can pretend this never happened” the clear strong tone sent shivers down Dan’s spine. Could feel his cheeks flushing just from how Phil had called him a good bitch.

“Yes”

“Yes what Dan? Tell me” again, that demanding tone that went straight to Dan's dick

“I’m going to be…a good bitch”he muttered, embarrassed.

Phil’s hand moved from his chin to his neck, gently but firm pressing his thumb against Dan’s pulse, closing his fingers around his neck, just a soft pressure. He leaned to whisper on his ear.

“Good” he placed a kiss on his neck “You have no idea the things I want to do to you Dan. I don’t even know where to start” he was still speaking against his skin, his breath hot and his teeth grazing against the sensitive skin “Can’t decide where I want to fuck you here or on the bed. Against the wall? On the floor? You would look nice with carpet burn” Phil was sucking and biting his neck between words, surely leaving love bites. Dan whimpered, placing his hands on Phil’s shoulders, shaking and grateful for the wall behind him “Want to fuck you against a mirror the most, with your legs spread, so I could see _everything_ ”

He moaned as Phil fucking bit him, trying to get him closer, but Phil suddenly pulled away, pupils so dilated that the blue was just a ring.

“Bedroom” he said turning around, heading outside the kitchen.

He inhaled and exhaled for the first time. Last chance, his brain supplied as he idly touched his neck.

He followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end.
> 
> jk. am i stalling? yes i am. dan finally man up, but i dont know where this is going tbh, and while my only purpose by writing this was to practice with ""quality"" porn im also a sucker for angst, so idk if i should include more in depth plot or just pwp. thoughts?


	4. And how I hope to God he was worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN! SMUT!!! ENJOY IT YOU PLOT HATING MEMERS

 

He entered Phil’s room, closing behind him and turning around, opening his mouth to say something (he had no idea what) but Phil was right there, shoving him against the door, kissing him.

He could swear he saw some kind of relief in his eyes. Probably thinking Dan wasn’t going to do it after all. Some years ago he wouldn’t have, but time was definitely wise and he was too longer past denying himself this. He wanted it.

So he kissed back with the same intensity, groaning as Phil bit and sucked his lower lip. It felt (and probably was) years of sexual frustration crashing all over them, rushed feelings and emotions and heat making them messy and desperate as their tongues slid against each other’s, plunging and teasing, drawing low moans from both of them. It was the filthiest and perfect kiss Dan had in his whole life.

But then Phil stopped, suddenly breaking apart, making Dan shamelessly move forward to chase his mouth which made Phil smile and push him against the door again. Without taking his eyes from him he took his wrists in one hand, pressing them just above his head.

"Someone’s eager” Dan felt dizzy, Phil uttered the words against his already sensitive neck, just over his pulse where he had already marked him “how long have you wanted my cock shoved in you, fucking you senseless?"

“Phil” he panted, as Phil grinded their hips together letting him feel the hard line of his erection against his thigh.

“Tell me” his voice sounded sharp, demanding

“I-i don’t know. Since i first watched your videos” his mouth was running on his own, but he knew it was the truth. Teenage hormones were a bitch and he spent most of his 16 yrs or so watching that weird Amazingphil guy who was funny and had a lopsided grin and made fantastic videos and had the bluest eyes, enough to start fantasizing.

“Fuck Dan” muttered Phil as if he had said all that out loud, squeezing his wrists. Dan whined, he was so messed up for getting aroused thinking about the marks that was going to left “You like that, don’t you?” Phil noticed, doing it again “You just _love_ being put in your place Howell” he said dropping Dan’s wrists “Clothes off. Now”

Dan shuffled awkwardly still with his back against the door, tugging his shirt over his head. Getting his hands on the elastic band of his sweatpants he looked up to Phil, who was wearing that annoying smirk on his face as he cornered him again.

“What is it Dan?” he didn’t have any right to sound like that, soft and caring while he was sliding his hands down the back of Dan’s pants, gripping his ass “You are not being a good bitch, are you” he groaned digging his fingers on Dan’s hips and bum, cupping his cheeks, making Dan gasp and try to grind back into the touch that disappeared just as soon as he moved, Phil taking his hands off and looking at him expectantly.

Biting his lips he tugged the pajama bottoms down too, standing there with his cock flushed and hard, shivering a bit.

“Good boy” praised Phil, “But still, you didn’t obey quickly. Next time there will be a punishment, but i would like to fuck you now. On the bed, on your back” he instructed, starting to unbutton his shirt as Dan hurried to the bed, getting on it but still following Phil with his eyes, admiring his back and chest and perfect legs as he shed his clothes.

“I want to see you stretching yourself” Phil ordered, still undressing as he took from a drawer a bottle of lube, handing it to him.

Dan could only nod, opening and pouring it on his fingers, reaching behind him “Fuck” he muttered, realizing he was in the same position that the girl Phil had brought back home the other day was, with his back to the headboard, lying on Phil’s bed waiting to get fucked like a whore.

He likes it, likes being spread on Phil’s green and blue duvet, likes opening his legs to finger himself feeling Phil’s gaze roaming hungry through his body making him even more wet. He feels exposed and whorish in his and it feels like a reward to get Phil, adorable clumsy _sunshine_ Phil, look at him like that, stroking his cock watching Dan’s fingers stretching his hole.

“You look so good, so pretty baby” cooed Phil, kneeling between his legs. He had grabbed Dan’s shirt from the floor and he was twisting it “Hands” he requested. Dan stopped fingering himself, taking his fingers out, and wiping the lube on his thigh he extended his hands for Phil, who hummed pleased, getting them above him again and tying them together with his own shirt

“What…?” he wondered lightly, but Phil grinned, pushing Dan’s legs even more apart and bending between them he licked his nipple, circling them with the tip of his tongue before sucking it, scrapping his teeth lightly on it “Phiiil” he thrashed against the bed, Phil’s fingers were on his bum, and his thumb was pressed against his puffy rim and was smearing the lube on circles, hard enough to dip inside a bit

Phil had moved to the other nipple getting it wet and biting softly, dragging it out a bit before releasing it “Ahhh fuck” Dan whined from the pleasure and pain combined, both nipples swollen and throbbing.

The thumb on his ass was pulsating, slipping inside further each time “This is like you imagined Dan? While you spied on me and that girl? Wanted to be the one getting fucked by me, you dirty little slut”

“Yeah, fuck, yes daddy” Phil widened his eyes, and Dan was about to say something when the thumb got replaced by a couple of fingers, making him gasp and clench around them as they plunged inside him, starting to fuck him quickly.

“Fuck Dan, you are so good baby. So perfect for me” his voice had gone rougher, and Dan started to fuck himself against his fingers, trying to get him deeper.

“Please ahhh please, fuck me daddy” he had grazed that spot inside him, making him arch his back and dig his feet on the bed “Yess there there please” his arms that he had kept in place above his head went down, he couldn’t touch his dick tied up, so he trusted against the cloth trying to get some friction.

“Did i said you could touch yourself? Know your place” Phil spoke harshly, taking out his fingers. Dan whined at the loss, feeling his hole twitching with the hard treatment.

“S-sorry” he apologized, breath still uneven as he wriggled in bed, fighting the urge to grind against something, dick still twitching.

“Turn around”

Dan did as he was told hurriedly, getting on his knees and elbows. Risking it he looked back, Phil was watching at his raised ass biting his lips and with a hand circling his cock on what looked like a painful grip. He couldn’t help to smile, if he was trying not to come if must not be a bad view. He had looked ahead again, to the poster that was hanging above the bed so he couldn’t help to yelp in surprise when a hand came hard against his bottom. He tried to lunge forward but a quick grip on the small of his back pushed him down, keeping him in place.

“Stay” grunted Phil, spanking him again. Dan pressed his face into the duvet, as Phil’s hand came over and over against his ass until he was almost sobbing, his cock leaking and bouncing with every impact “I told you there would be a punishment” he reminded him, stopping and massaging the tender flesh.

He couldn’t stop hissing when Phil separated his cheeks, delivering a sharp slap right against his hole, which fluttered sensitive as he moaned, back arching “Please” he begged when Phil did it again “Fuck me please fuck me daddy”

Phil chuckled behind him, back to caressing Dan’s bum. He heard the lube bottle opening and closing, and a hand came to rest on his hip, as Phil pressed himself against him, cock just nudging against his sensitive ass.

Dan moaned, feeling him just rutting against him. It made an obscene squelchy sound, slick with the extra lube. The head catching up with his loose rim, making him want more than anything for Phil to just push inside.

“You can beg me now” came the too casual voice, making Dan bite his lips too stop from screaming from impatience.

“Please Phil, fuck me” he tried to roll his hips but Phil’s still pinning him.

“Oh, I’m Phil now? Dissapointing” he squeezed one of Dan’s cheeks, still sliding his cock against his back, friction feeling so good against his hole.

“Just…fuck me bloody hell, fuck me want you to fuck me and make me scream please daddy” he was gripping the sheets, desperate.

Phil rewarded him getting an inch inside, thrusting inside him shallowly “Tell me how much you have wanted this”

“So much so fucking much, dreamt about it, fingered myself thinking about this, your big cock in me fucking me hard just making me take it ahhhH!” Phil had slammed inside him, too big, filling him up completely. It’s stretching him so much; he could come on it alone, just squeezing around him.

But then he pulled out almost entirely, before ramming back again, starting a punishing rough rhythm. Dan was moaning like a bitch in heat, letting out little “ah, ah ah” everytime Phil’s hips slammed into him.

He’s got a hand on his hair, and he tugs harshly making him unable to muffle his screams against the bed. He’s drooling, head tipped back, too far gone in the feel of getting fucked.

“So. Fucking. Loud” said Phil punctuating each word with a hard thrust, hips slamming against Dan’s spanked ass, bruising it more “Whole building knows what a slut you are, Dan. Perfect little whore for daddy”

He comes on it, on that words alone and he can _feel_ Phil coming too as he contracts and clenches around him, his fingers digging on his hips surely leaving marks.

Phil pulled out, and he could feel the come trickling down his leg. His elbows and knees started to give up on the aftershocks so he twisted his head to look behind him and whimpered with overstimulation as Phil pushed the rest of it back inside of Dan with his fingers with an intense stare that made his spent dick twitch, before smiling with that tongue-poking-smile of his and crumbling besides Dan.

“Oh that felt good” he said, nudging Dan to make him space on the bed and untying his hands.

He would do it, but his soul had literally left his body and he was currently waiting for it to come back. Gathering strength he opened his mouth “You kinky fucker” he breathed, feeling his eyes starting to close.

“You liked it” came the cheerful answer, and boy, did he.

After all, Phil was a kinky shit and Dan was too nosy for his own good.

Luckily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> irl ppl uses safewords and condoms but im tired so pretend they did it.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry (not really) c:  
> Point to me grammar mistakes i know there must be.
> 
> The lovely person kotikjpg on tumblr made me the huge honor to translate it to russian! You can find it here:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4577277


End file.
